Home Coming
by OlimLamia
Summary: It's been five and a half years since the curse had been broken, and five years since Tohru and Kyo got married, and moved to a distant land, now they're returning home to the ones they love. R&R Please.


**I'm not sure whether im going to make this a one-shot or not yet, i might pick it back up and write some more chapters for it. But that all depends on the reviews it gets.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters.**

**ENJOY =^-^= R&R please.**

It has been five years since Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda--now Tohru Sohma, got married and moved away to a distant land far from the rest of the Sohma family, So that Kyo could strengthen his martial arts skills so that he could someday take over his Masters dojo when he was ready to retire. Tohru still tried to stay in contact with Yuki, Rin, Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure, just a few of Kyos many cousins who had once, like him, been cursed to transform into members of the zodiac when members of the opposite sex hugged them. But something happened five and a half years ago. The cure was suddenly broken, and everyone was set free. Never to transform again. Even though the curse was broken, the scars from their dark pasts still lingered on.

Kyo and Tohru were traveling back to Japan, so that Kyo could take over his masters dojo. He was thrilled, and so was Tohru. They could now reunite with the family they both loved --for the most part(meaning Kyos part)-- and missed them very much.

Shigure, one of Kyos older cousins, was waiting at the airport when Tohru and Kyo were departing from the plane.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER HAS FINALLY RETURNED TO ME!!" Shigure said dramatically as he pulled Tohru into a warm embrace.

"has Kyo been treating you well? he hasn't hit you or anything, we both know how his temper gets." Shigure said in a half teasing half sarcastic tone, trying to urk his younger cousin.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IW OULD NEVER HIT A GIRL! ESPECIALLY TOHRU! PLUS IVE LEARNED TO CONTROL MY ANGER YOU DAMN DOG!!" Kyo said coldly a little louder than necessary.

"....yea i can tell, major improvement you haven't broken anything yet." said Shigure teasingly, while releasing Tohru and walking over to his younger cousin slowly with a wicked grin across his face.

Kyo was suspicious, he eyed Shigure cautiously as he walked towards him. Shigure then suddenly hugged Kyo and said "Oh how I've missed you, I had finally gotten used to your sudden anger bursts, then you moved away and you took our beautiful flower with you at that!" Shigure mocked sadness with a sarcastic tone that really pissed Kyo off --he definitely didn't miss this. Kyo struggled to get out of his grip, finding his attempts useless he pinched Shigures hand, Shigure released him while waving his hand in front of him "owwww..." Shigure pouted, "if you didn't want me to hug you, you could have at least said so or struggled a little." Shigure said pouting rubbing the sore red spot on top of his hand.

"I DID YOU BASTARD, YOU WOULDNT LET ME GO!" Kyo screamed his anger rising by the second.

"oh really? i didn't even notice, i guess you still haven't improved, and with all that training...tsk tsk what a waste." Shigure said teasing him again.

Kyo was about to snap and punch the perverted dog when their little tiff was interrupted by a small giggle, the laughter, they both turned around, shocked that someone would be laughing. It was Tohru.

"whats so funny?" they asked at the same time, Shigure snickered. Kyo glared.

"oh! I'm sorry..." Tohru said self consiously, "I'm just Happy it looks like nothing has changed, I'm glad to see you too arguing like old times." Tohru blushed and realised she had said something weird again.

"I-i-i didn't mean that in a weird way, i mean---um I'm sorry!!" she said blushing furiously and feeling like a complete idiot.

Shigure and Kyo both looked at eachother, and smiled then both started walking towards Tohru, each grabbing one of her hands and Kyo said,

"yes, your right...its good to be home." he said gazing lovingly at his wife as they walked towards Shigures car.

"Its good you two are finally home, everyone's missed you, their all at my house right now awaiting your arrival." Shigure said happily.

"UGH! you had this planned didn't you?! couldn't you have at least waited a day to tell everyone?!" Kyo fumed.

"Nope! I wanted to share the happy news! and they were all excited so the pretty much invited themselves over." Shigure said in a sing song voice that grinded at Kyos nerves.

"well," Tohru said before another fight could break lose, "i cant wait to see everyone, so lets go home."

They all three looked at each other the Kyo and Shigure exchanged glances knowing the argument was over.

"Yeah..." the both said.

"Lets go home." Kyo said with a half happy half pouting expression on his face. When Tohru saw she reached up on her tip toes and softly kissed him lovingly on the lips and smiled warmly, which made Kyo start blushing, and smile back.

They all three got into Shigures car and Shigure drove them back to their home, where alot of warm familiar faces were to greet them and welcome them back home.


End file.
